


Chrysalis

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Something is destroyed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

After more than a week in lockdown, the rhythms of day and night become almost indistinguishable. If not for the litany of "lights out" and "count", I doubt very seriously that I could tell you what time it was or even the day of the week. I'm stretched out on my bunk sometime between lunch and dinner. I'm trying to be quiet as Chris is asleep on his bunk below. We tend to spend a lot of the day napping and use lights out for other nocturnal pursuits. Normally I nod off with little effort. But today, I find my mind restless and contemplative.

Since I've come to Oz, I've learned a myriad of things about myself. Most of them I was unprepared to face. And some of them I doubt, I'll *ever* be able to face. I've spent the last few years making excuses for the shithole my life has become.

I drank because of the pressures at work, the pressures at home. I got sentenced to Oz because that cunt Judge Lema wanted to make an example of me. I found myself on my knees as Schillinger's prag, a swastika burned onto my ass, because I was too naïve to know better. And I ended up broken into pieces on the gym floor because I let my need for companionship blot out my better judgement.

That was me.Tobias Beecher, victim of circumstance.

On the rare occasion that I let myself think these things, I often find myself astonished at the man looking back at me in the mirror now. I've broken free of all those titles I always thought defined me. Smart. Wealthy. Educated. Lawyer. Husband. Straight. The cocoon I lived in has shattered, and there's nowhere left to hide. Until Oz, until Chris, I never knew I was capable of such rage, such mayhem, such hate.

Or such love.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by Chris's hand on my leg, his long fingers tapping lightly. I didn't even hear him get out of his bunk.

"Did you say something?" I ask, turning my head to face him. Clad only in his boxers, he looks sleepy and ruffled and entirely too damn fuckable.

He stills his hand but keeps it warm on my thigh. "I asked what you were thinking about so seriously? You planning a prison break?"

"Why would I want out of this *paradise*?" I ask, my sarcasm automatic. And the irony is, I'm not feeling all that sarcastic when I say it. There's something warm and safe, almost comforting, about being locked in a pod with Chris.

"I don't know, Toby, you tell me."

His voice is rough from sleep, and his eyes are boring into mine like if he looks long enough, he'll be able to read my thoughts. I prop my head up on my hand and smile at him. "Maybe I'm thinking about you."

He relaxes a bit at my smile. "Nah, when you're thinking about me, you lick your lips and adjust your dick."

I take a moment to think about that and realize he's right. He just smirks as the knowledge washes over my face. "You're an arrogant prick, you know that Keller."

As is many times the case, he answers with actions before words, splaying his fingers wide on my thigh, slowly sliding his hand up toward my crotch. "Yeah, I do. And I also know you can't get enough of me and my dick."

And he's right about that one too. It's still hours until lights out and I decide that's entirely too damn long. I sit up and hop down off my bunk and duck into his. After a week of doing all the work, the hacks have become pretty lax. If nobody is trying to kill each other, they really don't care what happens.

Chris stands facing the bunks, his arms spread wide across my bed as I make quick work of his boxers. I've gotten very skilled at fellatio, there's no sense in denying it. There's no sense in denying I enjoy sucking Chris's cock either. If someone would have told me I would willingly.eagerly perform a blow job, I would have told them they were crazy. But that is what I'm doing.

Crouched forward in the bunk, I have to tilt my head to the side to take Chris's cock in and out of my mouth. I can feel his intake of breath as my tongue scrapes across the head and back down the shaft. The strange angle of my mouth has him panting and bucking much more than normal. He ordinarily loves to run his fingers through my hair while he's fucking my mouth, but this position doesn't afford him that luxury. Instead I rub my hair against his stomach to give him the contact he craves. I can feel his muscles tense at the sensation. I slip my fingers into my mouth to wet them, letting them glide alongside his cock. He's close, I can tell, so I cross my fingers around his shaft pressing down before I quickly pull them out, knowing the rough caress will make him shudder. He grabs the bunk tight like he might fall over. Placing a steadying hand on his hip, I skim my other fingers across his perineum before sliding them up and inside his anus.

"Fuck Toby, oh yeah. Fuck."

I tighten my mouth and take him deeper. We're playing a dangerous game and maybe that's part of the allure, but it's not all of it. Chris's cock is deep in my throat because I want it there, no other reason. I'm not his prag and he's not mine. We're on display to the whole cellblock but I don't care. Not any more. All that matters is the slide of his cock against my tongue and the clench of his ass around my fingers as I tease him inside and out. My whole world at this moment consists of only my name on his lips as he tenses and releases, coming in spurts into my mouth.

Chris drops onto his bunk next to me, his boxers still around his ankles. His lips are on mine, his tongue swirling inside my mouth before I even have a chance to catch my breath. He pulls away and grins at me, his hand already buried in my pants. "You're a fucking wild man Beecher."

I just smile back at him as his fingers begin to work their magic on my dick.

It's a new year, a new era, and for once my eyes are wide open. I made a choice. A conscious choice. There's no booze, no drugs, no veil of crazy to hide behind. *I* chose to invite Keller back into my pod.

Into my bed.

So, I can't excuse this away. I can't say, "Chris made me do it." I can't say I didn't want it or he forced me. I am, probably for the first time, in control of my destiny.

It's exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. I'm not sure who'll I'll be when I finally get out of this place, but I do know I won't be the same sorry bastard I was when I came in. I've shed that Tobias like a snake sheds his skin. I've left him brittle and broken on the floor. And the new Tobias, for better or for worse, I'm still discovering who he is and what he's capable of.

But for now the freedom of the unknown is enough. For now.it's everything.

—FIN—


End file.
